ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Novel Aspects of Bone Biology, organized by Drs. Gerard Karsenty and David T. Scadden. The conference will be held June 13-16, 2018 at Snowbird Resort, Utah. Most meetings of bone biology are traditionally dominated by the need to explain the basis and to propose treatments for the most frequent bone disease: osteoporosis. However, this conference presents recent progress made in two relatively novel areas of skeletal biology that are not typically covered in other skeletal biology seminars. The first area is the cross-talk between bone, hematopoiesis and leukemogenesis. The second area is the study of the multiple endocrine functions of bone and how their study impacts on our understanding of multiple degenerative diseases. A feature shared by these two aspects of biology is that they link bone biology to multiple other organs and to other functions besides making bones. These two aspects are the dialog between bone and hematopoiesis, whether physiological or pathological, and the endocrine functions of bone. This conference will showcase the many advances made in these two aspects of skeletal biology and how these developments have enriched our understanding of the pathogenesis of multiple degenerative diseases affecting the bone marrow, energy metabolism or the brain. Because of its very nature, this meeting will bring together investigators from different fields rarely provided with an opportunity to meet.